


Bursts of Stardust II

by Redrikki



Series: Bursts of Stardust [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fullmetal Alchemist, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Angst, F/M, Gen, Mind Control, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-28 07:12:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13266366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redrikki/pseuds/Redrikki
Summary: Collection of short tumblr prompts.Chapter 1 - Yoda attempts to warn Padmé off AnakinChapter 2 - Padmé adopts a catChapter 3 - The obligatory Hunger Games AUChapter 4 - Ahsoka learns about Anakin's arrest.Chapter 5 - Leia inadvertently reminds Luke that she really is a princess.Chapter 6 - Darth Vader and the angst attack.Chapter 7 - Padmé gets pregnant earlier in the warChapter 8 - Three-sentence AUsChapter 9 - Anakin at his GatheringChapter 10 - The Council discusses Anakin's relationship with PadméChapter 11 - Yoda and his love of younglingsChapter 12 - Swimming lessons





	1. The Meddler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoda tries to talk Padmé out of seeing Anakin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for an anonymous tumblr prompt for the phrase "how has no one thrown you out of an airlock or something" between Padmé and Yoda. Original post is [here](http://redrikki.tumblr.com/post/169308254104/heres-a-dialog-prompt-padme-and-yoda-15).

As the battled wound down, the three of them were packed into a transport and flown up to one of the carriers waiting in orbit around Geonosis. They were met in the landing bay by a medical team who quickly loaded Anakin and Obi-Wan onto stretchers and whisked them away before Padmé even realized what was happening. Apparently her own wounds weren’t enough to merit such attentions and she was left to join the line of walking wounded making their way to the med bay at a more sedate pace.

“Senator Amidala,” Master Yoda appeared below her elbow, “talk we must.”

“Of course,” Padmé agreed as he herded her away from the press of troopers to a more secluded section of the corridor. They had a lot to discuss: her conversation with Dooku; what she’d seen at the factory; the events on Tatooine; where Yoda’s army had come from.

As it turned out though, they weren’t here to discuss any of that. “Care for young Skywalker, you do,” Master Yoda said with more than a hint of disapproval.

Jedi, Padmé recalled, were forbidden attachments. “Anakin and Master Kenobi are old friends,” she said carefully. “I was under the impression that was why they had been assigned to protect me.”

“Hmmm.” Master Yoda studied her with knowing eyes. “More than that you feel, I think.”

It must have been the running into Anakin’s arms and kissing him that gave her away. Padmé could feel herself blushing even as she raised her chin in a defiant line. “I don’t see what business that is of yours.”

“A Jedi, Anakin Skywalker is. My business, all Jedi are.”

“Where as I am not, on either account,” Padmé said tartly. She barely tolerated this sort of meddling from Mama and Sola and yet Master Yoda claimed he was like this with all Jedi. How could they stand it? It was a wonder no one had thrown him out of an airlock or something.

Master Yoda pursed his lips in obvious annoyance. “Dangerous, such attachments are, for both of you.”

“Dangerous,” Padmé said slowly. She had known from the first that any serious liaison between them would do no favors either for Anakin’s career or her reputation, but Master Yoda made it sound far more dire than that. From a rival politician, she would have said it was a prelude to attempted blackmail, but surely the head of the Jedi Order would never stoop so low.

“You don’t want Anakin Skywalker,” Master Yoda said, making an odd little hand gesture.

“I don’t want Anakin Skywalker,” Padmé repeated dully. How could she? A senator and a former slave? The idea was preposterous, even if he was gorgeous and sweet and brave and oh so beautifully damaged in ways only she could heal. Padmé blinked as her thoughts re-arranged. “Did you just try to mind trick me?!”

Master Yoda sputtered indignantly. “Preposterous,” he said, banging his staff on the deck. “Confused, your wound has made you. Come. Find you a medic, we shall,” he added, chivying her ahead of the line of troopers awaiting medical attention.

Padmé let herself be lead. Her wound twinged as she walked, leaving her breathless and lightheaded. Maybe Master Yoda was right. Maybe she had just imagined the attempted mind trick and blackmail. Either way, Padmé was sure of two things: Master Yoda wanted her stop loving Anakin and she never would.


	2. Joys of Pet Ownership

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Padmé adopts a cat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for [anakinbun's](https://anakinbun.tumblr.com) three-sentance fic prompt "Padmé and Anakin get a cat." Original post is [here](http://redrikki.tumblr.com/post/169398638069/3-sentence-fics-can-you-give-anakin-and-padme-a).

There was something about the half-feral tooka which reminded Padmé of Anakin, possibly its blue eyes and sandy coat, or maybe the way it drifted in and out of her life and apartment at seemingly random intervals.

“You didn’t tell me you got a tooka,” Anakin said, delighted, as he reached out to pet him on the night their visits finally aligned.

 _You didn’t tell me you had a husband,_ the tooka’s accusing glare said somewhat less enthusiastically before he sunk his teeth into Anakin’s hand.


	3. Tribute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3 sentence Hunger Games AU.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written in response to an anonymous tumblr prompt "3 sentence fic with Anakin + Ahsoka in a Hunger Games AU." The original post is [here](http://redrikki.tumblr.com/post/171098556034/for-the-3-sentence-fic-anakin-ahsoka-hunger).

Anakin can’t volunteer as tribute when Ahsoka’s name is called, when she makes her way to the stage, or when she stares out at the crowd, frightened yet defiant.He does it instead the second after Yoda pulls the boy’s name. Mom’s dead, but when it comes to keeping his sister alive, there is no trying.


	4. On the Case

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last thing Ahsoka had expected when she got home that night was to see the announcement on the the news that Anakin Skywalker had been arrested.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for an annymous tumblr prompt. Original post is [here](http://redrikki.tumblr.com/post/171321143904/for-the-prompt-meme-the-last-thing-ahsoka-had).

The last thing Ahsoka had expected when she got home that night was to see the announcement on the the news that Anakin Skywalker had been arrested. But there he was on the holonet, accused of murdering the Chancellor. The Chancellor! A man Anakin had frequently spoken of as a mentor and friend.

Ahsoka sank down on the couch as she tried to wrap her head around it. It had to be some kind of frame up, like her and the Temple bombing. She snapped off the holoprojector and grabbed her coat. Anakin had cleared her name. Looked like it was time to return the favor.


	5. Hammer Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leia inadvertently reminds Luke that she is, in fact, a princess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for a tumblr prompt "pass the sledgehammer" by [thriceandonce](https://thriceandonce.tumblr.com/). Original post is [here](http://redrikki.tumblr.com/post/172076150494/pass-me-the-sledgehammer-luke-leia).

Luke blinked in bemusement at the proffered hammer.

“Well?” Leia thrust it at him in the hope he would stop gaping and actually take the damn thing. “Here’s the hammer you wanted.”

He just shook his head instead. “Just when I start to forget you’re a princess--“

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Luke knew how much Leia hated it when people acted like she was somehow too good to do the real work of the rebellion. The princess couldn’t possibly handle a blaster. The princess couldn’t possibly head the mission, steal the ship, plant the explosives. She was far too delicate for that. Well, kriff that nonsense. Unlike some royalty, the Organas had always been a working house, and Leia could and would do whatever it took to take the Empire down.

Luke sighed. “Leia, I asked for a sledgehammer.”

“And here it is.” Leia held it up triumphantly. It was the perfect specimen of hammer: a long handle capped by a double-sided head with a round, blunt bit on one end and a claw on the other. It was getting heavier by the second and Leia couldn’t see why Luke wouldn’t just take it.

Luke sighed again and finally, _finally_ , took it off her hands. “Leia,” he said, looking pained, “this is a claw hammer.”

Claw hammer? What? “Why would there be more than one kind of hammer?”

“Just when I start to forget you’re a princess.”


	6. All the Angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darth Vader and the angst attack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the 'give me a sentence and I'll write five' tumbr meme. The original post is [here](http://redrikki.tumblr.com/post/172380330514/help-the-voice-screamed-vader-knew-who-it-was).

“Help!” the voice screamed. 

Vader knew who it was, but he also knew he couldn’t save her. His Padmé was long dead and he’d never been any use at saving anyone. still, he made himself go to her, step by reluctant step. He deserved, no needed, this reminder. Anakin Skywalker was a fool who could save no one. And Darth Vader? All he could do was destroy.


	7. Baby Blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Padmé gets pregnant earlier in the war

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for an anonymous tumblr prompt "Padme fell pregnant at the start of the Clone Wars (With Luke and Leia) and pretends to be a single mother while hiding her marriage." Original post is a href="http://redrikki.tumblr.com/post/172833885029/prompt-padme-fell-pregnant-at-the-start-of-the">here.

They cuddled together in bed, Anakin’s hand splayed across her abdomen as if to feel the child growing inside. Padmé sighed and relaxed boneless into his arms. All this time, she’d been telling herself she wasn’t worried but, now that he was here, it was like a weight had been lifted off her. Her husband was alive. She wasn’t a widow. Her child would know its father. She could breathe again. 

Anakin’s fingers traced strange runes across her stomach. “I’ll have to resign before the Council,” he said, a strange intensity in his voice.

Was that excitement she heard? That couldn’t be right. Padmé craned her neck to catch a glimpse of his face, but his expression was impossible to read in the dark. Did it matter? There was no way Anakin could be excited at the prospect of burning down his life. Fear. It must be fear.

“No, don’t.” Padmé rolled over to face him. “Don’t throw away your career. I can keep this secret.”

“What about your career?” he asked, taking her hand. “An unwed mother in the Senate? The holonet will be after you like a pack of gundarks and the queen won’t be happy with you either.”

Padmé winced. The holonet response wouldn’t be pleasant, but the war news would keep anyone from remembering it for long. “My reputation can take the hit,” she said tartly, “and Queen Neeyutnee couldn’t care less as long as I can continue to do my job.”

“But--”

She silenced him with a finger to his lips. “I would never ask something so selfish of you.” 

“Selfish,” Anakin repeated, sounding oddly hollow.

Padmé sighed. As much as she wanted his arms around her as she gave birth or to have him there waiting with their child every night when she came home, she knew it would never be. “You were born to be a Jedi, Ani,” she said, stroking his face. She could no more ask him to give it up than he could ask her to leave the Senate. She swallowed hard and bid her domestic fantasy goodbye. “Your men need you, Ahsoka needs you, the war needs you. The baby and I can get by.”

“Oh. Okay,” Anakin said in a small voice. He rolled over with his back towards her, his shoulders curled. “I won’t resign.”

Padmé wrapped her arms across his shoulders. He couldn’t have wanted to leave, could he? It must be worry. “We’ll be fine, Ani. I promise. You leave the baby to me and just focus on your job.”

"It’s what I was born for,” he said in a surprisingly bitter voice.

Padmé laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. When she’d told him, he’d been so excited he swung her around and said it was the happiest moment of his life. Couldn’t they go back to that?


	8. Three Sentence AUs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5 three-sentence AUs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on a series of tumblr prompts.

**Anakin and Padmé discuss Shmi**

“Ah, Padmé , I mean, Your Highness, Your Majesty,” Anakin babbled nervously, staring fixedly at the floor and twisting the hem of his tunic, “the Jedi won’t because it’s attachment and that’s bad or something, but,” he took a deep breath and managed to wrench his head up to look her straight in the eye, “could you please free my mom?”

“Of course, Ani. How could I not?” Padmé said, her heart sinking as she realized that, between the fighting and the recovery effort and the fact she assumed the Jedi would handle it, she hadn’t given a single thought to Shmi Skywalker’s fate until now. 

 

**Anakin travels back in time instead of dying at the end of RotJ**

He claws his way back to consciousness to find it is not Luke, but the Obi-Wan of his memories frantically shaking the life back into him.

“Honestly, Anakin, you’ll be the death of me,” Obi-Wan says sternly in a vain attempt to hide his relief.

“Yes, I was,” Anakin says, dazed and shaky, and bursts into tears. 

 

**Fullmetal Alchemist AU**

Padmé stopped him from doing this for his mother, but she isn’t here to stop Anakin now as he draws the array and fills the basin with 35 liters of water, 20 kilograms carbon, four liters of ammonia, 1.5 kilograms of lime, 800 grams phosphorous, 250 grams salt, 100 grams saltpeter, 80 grams sulfur, 80 grams fluorine, 5 grams iron, 3 grams silicon, and every bit of love in his heart. Human transmutation is taboo, a violation of the laws of nature as Master Obi-Wan would say, but Palpatine swears this will bring back Anakin back his wife. He doesn’t know which one is right, but he knows which one he wants to believe. 

 

**Skyguy and Snips Modern AU**

When his foster-father signed him up for this troubled kid mentoring program without telling him, Anakin had been kind of pissed. As Obi-Wan was constantly reminding him, he was a troubled kid; how the hell was he supposed to ‘mentor’ anyone. As it turned out though, Ahsoka was pretty cool and now it was like that Brooklyn 99 meme; if anything happened to her, he’d kill everyone in the room and then himself. 

**Hogwarts AU**

“You can’t stop me, Ani. As a Gryffindor I have a moral obligation to do the right thing, no matter how difficult or dangerous,” Padmé said like the average Gryffindor wouldn’t do anything specifically because it was difficult or dangerous.

“Right,” said Anakin, “and as a Hufflepuff I have a moral obligation to come along to keep you from getting killed.”


	9. The Gathering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin at his Gathering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the annoymous tumblr prompt "I wish you would write a fic where Anakin goes on his Gathering." Original post is [here](http://redrikki.tumblr.com/post/175785311989/i-wish-you-would-write-a-fic-where-anakin-goes-on).

The statues of ancient Jedi frown down at him from their icy perch and Anakin shivers in his parka. This is no place for a son of the desert.

Master Yoda gives him a knowing look. He doesn’t think Anakin belongs here either, any more than he belongs in the Order. Most Jedi younglings go on their Gathering when they are nine or ten, but, with Anakin, the Council has delayed and delayed. Now, at eleven, he is the oldest one of the bunch and the only padawan. None of the other children know quite what to make of him.

“Find your crystals quickly and return before the entrance re-freezes, you must. If you do not, trapped you will be,” Master Yoda says with a twinkle in his eye.

The Gathering is more than a field trip to find a kyber crystal and build a lightsaber. It is a test and one Master Yoda would not mind Anakin failing. Oh, he probably doesn’t want him to freeze to death, probably, but if he never came back? Too bad, so sad, will of the Force.

Well, Master Yoda is going to be disappointed. Anakin has heard the crystal’s call since they arrived on planet. He will pass this test, and the next, and the one after that, on and on, until he proves he’s the best of all the Jedi. They’ll have to accept him then.


	10. Gossip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone spots Anakin kissing Padme and reports it to the Council.

“Kissed, they did? In public?” Yoda sighed and shook his head. “Subtle, they are not.” 

He wasn’t sure when the small meeting in his sitting room had devolved into gossip, but he was already tired of it. They all knew Skywalker was sleeping with the senator. They’d known since Geonosis. Yoda had initially tried to pressure Senator Amidala into breaking it off, but their relationship had proved useful to the Council as the war dragged on. Not only had she become one of the Jedi’s staunchest defenders, it was through young Skywalker that they had persuaded her to spy on Clovis. Now his former student Dooku was dead, but the war was still raging. They had more important things to worry about than where one Jedi spent his downtime.

“Strictly speaking, they aren’t doing anything wrong,” Obi-Wan rushed to defend his former padawan.

Mace raised a pointed eyebrow. “We’re all aware of your lineage’s proclivity for politicians,” he said dryly. “As long as he doesn’t take it upon himself to disobey orders to rescue her, I think we should be alright.”

Obi-Wan flushed at the implied reprimand, but accepted the wisdom of his superiors. Skywalker had become increasingly unstable as of late, and his padawan’s decision to leave had not helped matters. If the senator helped to keep him on a more even keel so be it.

Years later, Yoda would look back on this conversation, and regret every second of it. Of course, by the time they had it, the damage had long since been done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Anakinbun. Original post is [here](http://redrikki.tumblr.com/post/179653178529/anakinbun-gave-me-the-prompt-i-have-an).


	11. Constant Gardner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoda loved working with younglings.

Of all his duties within the Order, Yoda loved working with younglings the best. Their boundless energy replenished his own. Their endless wonderment reminded him that the galaxy which often seemed tired and stale was indeed wonderful. He was far too old for time with younglings to make him feel young again, but it certainly made him feel younger.

More than that, time spent with younglings was an affirmation of the Order’s eternal nature. Countless generations had grown old and died before his very eyes, but there were always more. There would always be more. The Order was like the Force it served, constantly in flux yet ultimately stable. 

This wasn't to say that each youngling wasn’t special in their own right. All beings were. There was just no sense in getting worked up over their eventual demise. It was a lesson which had taken him a painful amount of time to learn. The first few generations, it was almost impossible to contain his grief. How was he supposed to keep on living when every being he’d ever loved was dead? Better to enjoy younglings as one enjoys flowers. Tend your garden, appreciate the beauty of each blossom in bloom, and allow them to fall as nature intended. No need to mourn.


	12. Sink or Swim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby Anakin's first swimming lessons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on a tumblr prompt by runasyoulike. Original post is [here](http://redrikki.tumblr.com/post/181253335509/prompt-bbanakin-learning-to-swim).

The other younglings dove right in, but Anakin hesitated at the edge of the pool. It seemed almost sacrilegious to foul that much water by jumping in it, and yet the Jedi, the wises and most compassionate beings in the galaxy, didn’t seem to care. Maybe they knew something Anakin didn’t. Maybe it could be purified for drinking. Maybe it was for hydroponics and their dirt actually made the food grow better. Maybe---

“Padawan Skywalker,” barked the instructor, “you’re holding up the lesson. Get in right now!”

Anakin jumped. He’d never swum before, but he was sure to pick it up once he hit the water.

He didn’t. And to think, before today he’d never even heard the word drown.


End file.
